A Namorada Perfeita
by Karina no Jutsu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke é a definição perfeita para homem perfeito, a única coisa que faltava era uma namorada perfeita para apresentar a sua família perfeita. Merda.
1. Uchiha's

Uchiha Sasuke é a definição perfeita para homem perfeito, a única coisa que faltava era uma namorada perfeita para apresentar a sua família perfeita. Merda.

* * *

_-"Se você não aparecer com uma mulher essas férias, vou chegar à conclusão de que você é viado." –_ foi o que disse seu pai, e agora essa frase – junto com a da sua mãe -.

_-"Sasuke-kun, eu sei que você tem um pouco de medo do sexo feminino, mas é tão estranho você nunca se relacionar com ninguém mesmo."_ – o estava o assombrando.

Os Uchiha's tinham um legado/herança que todos os homens da família declaravam com o peito estufado:

A perfeição.

A vida de um Uchiha era, Sasuke pensava, a vida que todo jovem de 20 anos – ou de qualquer outra idade - poderia desejar. Eles tinham, sem exceção nenhuma na família inteira.

Um: A aparência invejável.

Dois: O dinheiro que não acabava.

Três: Os melhores pretendentes.

Suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos no cabelo com força, estava sozinho na cobertura que tinha ganhado de aniversário dos pais quando completou 18 anos e não tinha necessidade alguma de esconder sua frustração. Ele tinha com certeza uma ótima aparência - os números de telefone intermináveis de mulheres ligando no seu Iphone denunciava isso -. Ele também possuía muito, muito dinheiro mesmo, uma cortesia da multi-nacional Uchiha, a qual ele comandaria a filial do Japão assim que terminasse sua faculdade de administração. _Talvez._

Mas quanto as pretendentes, por mais que o blá-blá-blá da família esfregasse na cara dos amigos e o resto do mundo as modelos, as princesinhas, as atrizes famosas e coisas do gênero, e por mais que esse tipo de pessoa o perseguisse... Ele nunca, jamais, _never ever _tivera um relacionamento que passasse de uma noite.

E agora, a maldita da família Uchiha o perseguia por causa disso.

- "As mulheres da nossa família, Sasuke, são as melhores das melhores, a sua mãe aqui foi miss Japão _duas vezes_." – Sasuke engrossou exageradamente a voz e imitou o pai em um tom debochado. – "e você viu o _nível _da namorada do Itachi?" – continuou e se jogou na cama, digerindo as palavras do mais velho. Ele tinha uma semana para achar a namorada perfeita ou além de ser tachado de viado, perderia o posto para Itachi.

- _"Se você não é nem capaz de se comprometer a uma mulher, não será capaz de se comprometer a uma empresa como a nossa."_ – lembrou da justificativa que Fugaku o deu, tentando explicar a importância de ter uma mulher na sua vida. – _"E se não apresentar comprometimento e devoção a ela, darei o comando da sede das empresas Uchiha de Tóquio para o seu irmão e você vai ter que trabalhar para ele. E é claro, não apareça na minha casa com uma civil qualquer, nos impressione, Sasuke."._

Ele estava, com toda certeza, fodido.

* * *

-"Deixa eu ver se entendi." – andando pelas ruas movimentadas da capital, e com um café extra forte na mão, Sasuke tinha – além de uma dor de cabeça muito forte. – raiva por ter Naruto como seu melhor amigo. –"Você tem cinco dias para encontrar uma mulher digna do selo de qualidade Uchiha."

- "Hm." – tomou um gole longo do seu café, e depois considerou outras opções como se matar ou comprar um andróide.

- "Você está tão ferrado, cara!" – o loiro deu um sorriso torto, o seu amigo já era muito seletivo, e pelo que sabia, sua família era mais ainda. – "Isso é praticamente impossível!"

- "Naruto, isso é impossível! Antes dessa maldita namorada que o Itachi está agora, ele namorou uma mulher incrível, eles fizeram com que ela, a filha do presidente russo, parecesse uma moradora de rua! – num impulso, tomou o resto do café e jogou a embalagem vazia no lixeiro ao lado de um carrinho de cachorro quente enquanto desviava de um chiclete na calçada. – "Eu pensei em levar a karin, mas ela seria chutada no momento que vissem as roupas dela." - suspirou recordando o jeito que a ruiva se vestia e como se jogava nele independente do lugar. – "Depois pensei em Ino, mas ela está namorando um agente da FBI que ela adora exibir agora..." – rolou os olhos, devia ser aquele fantasma que viu andando com ela semana passada, até se assustou com a semelhança dele... com ele mesmo.

- "Eu posso pedir pra minha mãe ver algumas modelos dessa ultima propaganda de esmeraldas da loja dela... Elas são muito educadas." – os dois se olharam e entraram em um edifício, indo direto para o elevador após um breve aceno do porteiro.

- "Por favor. Eu estou desesperado." – desabafou o moreno e viu naruto digitar uma senha no touch-screen instalado dentro do elevador. Assim como ele, Naruto era herdeiro. Enquanto os Uchiha's trabalhavam com tecnologia, os Uzumaki se concentravam na estética, eram donos da famosa Uzumaki pedras preciosas. E também como ele, naruto morava sozinho em um dos melhores e maiores prédios de Tóquio.

-"Ah! Tenho uma idéia. Você pode pegar minha irmã emprestada." – as portas do elevador se abriram mostrando uma sala extensa e com uma parede vermelha, junto com moveis divertidos. Mas tinha uma coisa muito diferente lá, Sasuke conseguia, só dessa vez, ver o chão.

-"Naruto, a sua casa está limpa! O que diabos aconteceu aqui?" – perguntou vendo que super caro piso de mármore com controle de temperatura interna era branco, há!

-"Sasuke? Você ouviu o que eu falei? Você tem idéia de quem é a minha irmã?" – Naruto balançou as mãos na frente do amigo, poxa, ele tinha oferecido sua própria irmã para ser levada para o buraco de cobras que era a mansão Uchiha e ele ficava encarando o chão como um retardado?!

-"Ah, desculpa dobe, é a primeira vez que eu vejo sua casa nesse estado, quero guardar essa imagem." – lançou um sorriso sarcástico. – "Uzumaki Sakura, não é? Uma loira de olhos verdes..." – Sasuke _meio_ que lembrava dela, quando tinha oito anos, os três passavam dias sem dormir brincando de ninja.

Ele só tinha contato com Ino por que a loira, assim como ele, estava quase sempre na casa dos Uzumaki, e já que era a melhor amiga de Sakura era inevitável não passar algum tempo com ela – mesmo que contragosto -, mas esse contado diminuiu bastante depois que Sakura foi para os Estados Unidos estudar com ainda 15 anos. Consequentemente, Ino parou de visitar a mansão Uzumaki e começou a comprar passagens para Los Angeles.

_E as pessoas ainda têm coragem de dizer que todos os japoneses são iguais_. Não tinha dias que ele ficava mais confuso do que quando entrava na mansão deles e dava de cara com aquele exagero de fios loiros e olhos claros.

-"Minha casa está assim por causa dela, ela vai chegar do Haiti no final dessa semana e resolveu passar uns meses aqui para descansar." – o loiro sorriu, ignorando a provocação de sasuke. –"Ela é uma ótima médica, voluntária da ONG e modelo da Uzumaki nas horas vagas."

-"Então ela é medica, quer dizer que é inteligente... É voluntária da ONG, quer dizer que é uma pessoa solidária, e é modelo! Quer dizer que ela é gostosa..." – deu uma pausa vendo o olhar maligno do amigo ao ouvir a ultima frase, alguma coisa como "sem segundas intenções Sasuke" – "Isso tudo junto significa que ela não existe!" – Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, era possível logo a irmã do babaca que era Naruto ser assim?

-"Claro que existe, baka! Ela até saiu em varias reportagens, a ultima delas dizia que ela é a personificação do ser humano perfeito! He-he, tinha que ser minha irmã!".

Tempo parando.

Sasuke em foco.

Um meio sorriso. E uma frase ecoando na sua cabeça.

"_ela é a personificação do ser humano perfeito!"_

_Ela é..._

Sasuke levantou o canto da boca num meio sorriso.

_A-há!_

_.._

_.._

_Continua._

_

* * *

_

**_Gente!_**

**_O capítulo foi corrigido, aê!_**

**_tenho váárias idéias pra essa fic, e muitas surpresas pro Sasuke-san e sua família (6)_**

**_Espero que continuem lendo, e esclarecendo uma coisinha, eu sei que a Sakura tem cabelos rosas! _**

**_Beijos, k._**

**_Obs:. Se ainda tiver erros, por favor me avisem, logo logo posto o segundo capitulo ;)_**


	2. Uzumaki's

Batucou os dedos da mesa, Sakura estava atrasada. Ou melhor, o vôo estava atrasado – olhou de novo para seu Iphone – duas horas.

-"Ainda não acredito que vou fazer isso..." – suspirou relaxando os braços, por um lado o atraso era bom, ele ganhava duas horas a menos da _maravilhosa_ semana que iria passar com seus pais, e se o vôo estivesse no horário certo os dois já estariam na mansão Uchiha de Osaka com sua nova "namorada", uma coisa que ele passara dias tentando imaginar e até agora não conseguia.

E por outro lado era ruim, por que ele estava a duas horas se entupindo de café naquele barzinho do aeroporto. E café o deixava nervoso.

_Ninguém gosta de Uchiha Sasuke nervoso._

_Ninguém gosta de Nenhum Uchiha nervoso._

Riu internamente com os próprios pensamentos e como mesmo tentando o tempo todo convencer a si mesmo que a sua família era uma, cof cof, bosta, ele pensava no sobrenome o tempo todo, e mesmo sem intenção agia como um perfeito robozinho frio Uchiha-baby, _sempre_.

Era tudo tão mais fácil na família do Naruto, ele tinha até medo de Sakura ser como o irmão, ou como o pai... E principalmente como a mãe – que na opinião dele, era quase tão maluca quanto o próprio Naruto, ela estava mais para uma loira revoltada com tinta vermelha na cabeça -. Claro que ele a conhecia a sua "namorada", mas ele conheceu a Sakura-chan, a Sakura cor de rosa, a Sakura que conseguia qualquer coisa que pedisse e é claro, a Sakura pequeninha que ele e Naruto protegiam o tempo todo, aquela que quando não estava chorando por causa da testa, estava sorrindo como se tivesse tomado uma injeção de felicidade.

Na verdade, todos os Uzumaki's estão sempre sorrindo, socializando e contando piadas. São extrovertidos por natureza e adoram aquele papo de nunca voltar com a palavra ou desistir dos seus sonhos.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ela ser uma Uzumaki.

Sakura é a mulher que vai ser apresentada aos seus pais, e pela sua fama, e também pelo documentário que ele viu sobre ela no dia anterior, era é perfeita para o papel. Uma jovem educada, bonita, de uma família nobre e conhecida, seus pais até deixariam passar que ela não era de origem japonesa. E ele tinha certeza que ela seria tudo isso e muito mais, seria tão cativante que faria o coração do seu pai derreter.

Fechou os olhos imaginando, a garota chegaria com aqueles longos cabelos loiros do vídeo de ontem rebolando com tanta graça que sua mãe ficaria com vontade de chorar, vestida num _Roberto Cavalli_ exclusivo e iria se apresentar como a dama que, com certeza, a maldita namorada do irmão nunca seria. Permitiu-se sorrir de leve, com um fundo maldoso.

Sim, ela é perfeita para o papel.

Levantou e saiu do bar, numa área particular do aeroporto um jatinho estava pronto para levá-los a Osaka, só falava Sakura aparecer.

-"Hey, hey!" – Desviou seus pensamentos para sua blusa sendo puxada de leve, e um contato e um vocabulário não muito comum naquele país. – "Você é... Sasuke-kun?"

-"Aa..." – olhou para baixo, uma punk de cabelo rosa baixinha sorria bobamente com um sotaque americano pra ele. – "Com licença." – Voltou a andar, indo para o portão de desembarque por onde Sakura deveria sair. Não se dando ao trabalho de perguntar como ela sabia o seu nome – ou como aquele maldito cabelo podia ser **tão** rosa -.

-"E-espere!" – Ouviu e parou de novo, o que aquela garota queria, afinal? Rolou os olhos e a examinou melhor, se não fossem aqueles cabelos curtos rosas e aquele óculos de sol gigante no topo da cabeça ela com certeza seria muito bonita, estava com um vestido branco sem estampas e um casaco pesado vermelho, acompanhados por uma meia calça de renda preta, era como se ela tivesse saído de uma catalogo de moda adolescente moderninho_._ –"O vôo do Haiti chegou agora pouco e..."-.

-"Ah, droga!" – Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. –"Olha, obrigada por me avisar, garotinha, mas eu tenho que ir encontrar minha namorada agora. Você está me irritando.".

_Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira._ Pensou ela.

O viu virar de costas e andar sem olhar para trás, ela com certeza não precisava ouvir isso. E Sasuke com certeza não queria que Sakura o visse conversando com aquela estranha com algodão doce na cabeça.

_Uma brincadeira muito sem graça._

Mas então ela entendeu, é claro! Sorriu o vendo parar de andar com a imagem à sua frente, e pôde sentir nela mesma o arrepio que deveria ter passado pelo corpo de Sasuke.

Na frente dele, um Outdoor. E no Outdoor, Uzumaki Sakura em close, uma gema de esmeralda gigantesca no anel de ouro branco e um sorriso travesso.

Ah, é claro, e um cabelo rosa.

.

.

Repito: ROSA.

* * *

- "Naruto, isso foi muita maldade." – Ino repetia pela vigésima vez olhando chorosa para o loiro. Sua expressão mudou para raiva quando viu Naruto segurar uma risada quase engasgando com a comida.

- "Naa, eles merecem." – Disse, ainda com um pouco de ramem na boca. Estavam ele, Ino e Sai - o suposto agente que Sasuke tinha falado para ele uns dias atrás - jantando juntos do Ichikaru.

Jantando juntos por exigência de Ino em busca de explicações.

E no Ichikaru como condição do Uzumaki.

– "O teme por dar tanta importância para o que à família pensa dele, e a Sakura por não dar importância nenhuma para a família dela." – justificou Naruto. Há muito tempo ele ouvia as crises emos de Sasuke sobre como a família dele era uma merda e sobre como ninguém entendia ele, quando na verdade, ele nem tentavaentender seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Assim como ele estava cansado da sua irmã, que tinha toda aquela pose de médica caridosa mesmo indo visitar seus parentes somente no natal – quanto ia. -. Tinha quase certeza que as crianças da áfrica viam-na mais que ele.

Na opinião de Naruto, Ino só não notava isso por que ano passado em uma das idas dela para os Estados Unidos, Sakura a apresentou um amigo, vulgo Sai, um esquisitão que de cara Naruto não gostou muito, depois disso os dois não se desgrudaram mesmo sendo de países diferentes, a partir daí as atenções dela se voltaram totalmente ao namorado, sem ter muito tempo para se preocupar com a amiga fazendo cirurgias no Haiti – ou em qualquer outro lugar maluco que ela vai com o pessoal da ONU -.

- "Naruto, se você reclama tanto da ausência da feiosa, por que não aproveitou o tempo que ela ficaria com você envés de mandar ela para os Uchiha's?" – Sai perguntou, sério, tentando não demonstrar o incomodo por ter sua amiga longe.

- "Sai-no-baka, escuta." – Naruto apontou os hashis para o rosto branquelo de Sai. – "Eu passei minha infância inteira com aqueles dois, e sei exatamente o que vai acontecer, dês do momento que eles se encontrarem até o momento que os dois saírem daquela casa.".

- "Naruto, você sempre me pareceu bem pateta naquela época. Até agora você é meio perdido..." – Ino mordeu o lábio, lembrava muito bem daqueles três. E Era sempre a mesma historia.

Sorriso de canto.

- "Quer saber, você tem razão." – A loira apoiou o rosto na mão direita, pensativa.

- "Ahn?" – Sai olhou confuso para a namorada, que suspirou sorrindo. Naruto ao ver que ela tinha entendido, abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

- "Mas você sabe, o maior objetivo aqui é o sofrimento alheio." – Os dois riram.

- "Ah! Isso é uma coisa que ninguém nunca iria imaginar saindo da boca de um Uzumaki." – Sai continuou olhando de Ino para Naruto sem entender nada. – "Exceto de Uzumaki Sakura.".

O moreno começou a fazer anotações mentais. Talvez ser um super agente da FBI não contava quando se tratava daqueles dois sobrenomes de loucos.

Tsc...

* * *

- "Sabe, você poderia pelo menos falar alguma coisa." – Sakura fazia bico para Sasuke, que continuava olhando distraído pela janelinha do jatinho particular. Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado um pouco surpreso por causa do seu sotaque, das suas roupas e principalmente por causa do seu cabelo. Mas ele não precisava ficar daquele jeito só por causa disso. Apesar de tudo, as famílias dos seus antigos namorados gostavam dela.

Sasuke segurou a respiração por alguns segundos, e pensou em ignorar Sakura.

- "Sasuuuuke." – resolveu contar até 10, até lembrar que isso nunca funcionava com ela.

- "Hum?" – virou para encarar a jovem, que abriu um sorriso tímido. Por um segundo – mas só por um segundo - ele olhou para ela e realmente viu a namorada que derreteria o coração dos seus pais.

- "Então, nós estamos juntos há quanto tempo?" – ela continuou sorrindo, agindo como se aquilo realmente fosse verdade. – "Acho que só precisamos combinar as datas e coisas sobre mim, por que eu lembro bem de você." – colocou a mão no queixo, pensando no assunto e refez o bico fofo, despejando as palavras num sotaque americano que o deixava frustrado. – "eu gosto de hambúrgueres, moro na Califórnia, trabalho como voluntária, minha cor predileta é-".

- "Rosa" – completou ele, seco e olhando para ela fixamente. – "Nós estamos juntos a seis meses." – Sasuke mexeu um pouco no bolso e tirou uma caixinha rosa de veludo, abriu-a e apontou um anel de ouro branco com uma esmeralda, o mesmo anel que estava no outdoor. – "Eu não tinha visto a sua propaganda nem seu cabelo quando comprei, só achei que você deveria ter alguma coisa assim sendo minha namorada." – rolou os olhos, aquele anel lembrava muito sakura, só que ele nunca teria imaginado que a verdadeira inspiração dele era a própria sakura.

E também tanto aquele anel como ela lembravam o quanto aquela situação era ridícula.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e ele estranhou o fato dela continuar quieta, qualquer outra que estivesse em seu lugar já teria se jogado em cima da jóia.

- "Ehm, Sasuke-kun. Eu já tenho um desses, igualzinho.".

Silêncio.

Sasuke guardou o anel de novo no bolso e virou a cara.

- "Senhor Uchiha, estamos chegando".

- "Vamos"

* * *

- "Itachi, seu irmão vem mesmo? Ele nunca vem para esses programas em família..." – Mogimi cutucava o seu braço e se mexia manhosa na cama, enquanto ele só queria terminar de ler aquele maldito livro.

- "Sim Mogimi-chan, seja boazinha com ele." – fechou o livro e olhou para a mulher do seu lado, que sorria e parecia animada em participar da família Uchiha. – "E também com a Sakura-san.".

- "Hai!" – sentiu seu pescoço ser preso por um abraço forte, o perfume forte saindo dos cabelos ruivos da namorada. Mogimi era extremamente manhosa, carente e persistente. Devia ser por isso que ele gostava tanto dela, ela estava sempre ali do seu lado, e em todos os outros lugares que precisava pra manter o nível social aceito pelos seus pais.

- "Espera, você disse sakura? Sakura o que?" - Mogimi largou o namorado e passou a olhar pra ele com as bochechas vermelhas.

- "Uzumaki Sakura, pelo que eu saiba, eles eram amigos de infância, eu meio que lembro dela indo na nossa casa." – viu o rubor de Mogimi desaparecer e um olhar espantado surgir. – "por que, Mogi-chan?"

- "Não é nada, amor." - a garota sorriu amarelo e se levantou da cama indo em direção a sua bolsa. Abriu o zíper da Victor Hugo verde e tirou o celular, o moreno começou a olhar a namorada desconfiado, e o olhar só piorou quando ela sorriu falsa de novo e foi para a sacada fazer sabe-se lá o que.

- "Louca..." – murmurou, tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Levantou e foi procurar as suas roupas. Eles tinham chegado à casa dos Uchihas no dia anterior, mas antes disso, ele tinha ido para a Rússia acompanhar Mogimi num ensaio da Vogue. Até passaram por um momento bem constrangedor quando se encontraram com a sua ex e ela quis expulsar os dois do País no segundo em que viu Mogimi.

Suspirou, será que Sakura dava tanto trabalho para Sasuke como Mogimi dava para ele? Olhou para a ruiva na sacada, que estava prestes a jogar o celular sacada a baixo.

_Ninguém é perfeito, né mogi-chan?_.

* * *

- "Ah, que estranho." – Sakura olhava para o Blackberry na mão direita, teclava e o balançava como se tivesse alguma coisa errada. – "Aqui diz que a Mogimi-san me ligou 32 vezes. Ela nem sabe que eu estou no Japão..." – na mão esquerda, ela tentava equilibrar a mala rosa claro e o casaco, completamente desajeitada.

- "Mogimi?" – Sasuke olhou para a garota e teve até vontade de rir, eles tinham acabado de sair de um vôo curto de Tóquio a Osaka e parecia que ela tinha viajado todo o atlântico de tão perdida que estava. Revirou os olhos e pegou a mala rosa da sua nova namorada e colocou o casaco vermelho dela jogado no ombro.

- "Obrigado" – ela sorriu, com uma mecha rosa caída na frente dos olhos. – "É uma garota que eu conheci nos Estados Unidos, no..." – parou, sabia que Sasuke não conhecia Mogimi, mas mesmo assim seria ruim contar, ainda mais por que ela também participou. - "No hospital, nos duas ficamos doentes e dividimos o quarto.".

- "Hum, eu conheço uma Mogimi." – O Uchiha olhou para ela e se surpreendeu em ver o pânico estampado nos olhos verdes. – "O que foi? Eu duvido que seja a mesma, a namorada do Itachi nunca foi para os Estados Unidos.".

- "Ah... Q-que pena." – quando viram eles já estavam do lado de fora do aeroporto de Osaka, um sedan preto estava parado na sua frente e o motorista colocava sua mala no porta-malas, por um segundo ela até achou que iria mesmo de táxi, mas era por

que tinha esquecido que se tratava de Sasuke.

- "Ela vai estar lá. Junto com meu irmão".

Era sua vez de ligar 32 vezes para Mogimi.

* * *

Quando chegou à mansão dos uchihas – que ocupava uma quadra inteira e era exatamente no final da rua de um bairro de classe alta tradicional. – Sakura prendeu a respiração. Na verdade, ela sabia que só estava fazendo isso por que ela nunca conseguia negar nada de sasuke, mas ela também não pensou na hipótese de estragar tudo.

O que era bem provável.

E para alguém que estava levando uma garota de cabelo rosa desajeitada para seus pais, Sasuke estava tranqüilo, ela até pode ter algodão doce na cabeça, usar um vestido um pouco curto demais aos seus olhos e não conseguir usar um celular e carregar um casaco ao mesmo tempo, mas, apesar de tudo, ela ainda é Uzumaki, médica jovem, de olhos verdes, caridosa, e da elite - tanto japonesa quanto americana. -. Respirou fundo e sentiu uma mão pequena segurando a sua, uma mão gelada e tremendo.

- "Desculpe por não ser mais loira." – Sakura olhou para ele, um pouco feliz por ele segurar sua mão de volta e muito nervosa por Mogimi não ter atendido suas ligações – 41, no caso -.

- "Agora não faz mais diferença." – claro que fazia, mas estava ao máximo tentando ser agradável – uma coisa que ele nunca fazia -, e o que não passou despercebido por Sakura. Virou o olhar desconcertado para o interfone exposto no muro, ao lado do portão escuro. E tocou.

- "Residência dos Uchiha's." – a voz rouca da assistente da família atendeu e Sasuke a reconheceu como a antiga Izumi, a mulher que o acordava todos os dias de manhã na sua adolescência, e que preparava seu café – e até brigava com ele quando fazia alguma coisa errada -.

- "Izumi-san, sou eu, Sasuke." – as travas do portão se abrirão fazendo um barulho esquisito e Sakura o empurrou de leve, encarando a mansão enorme e duas jovens de uniforme passando por ali com toalhas e lençóis.

- "Sasuke-kun, é bom te ver." – uma delas disse, o lançando um olhar malicioso.

- "Muito bom." – a outra falou enquanto rebolava no seu caminho para dentro da casa novamente. A boca de sakura caiu.

- "Sasuke-kun!" – ela repreendeu, mesmo sabendo que não tinha direito algum de fazê-lo. O moreno só ignorou tanto as duas empregadas da casa como a garota que apertava, um pouco forte demais, a sua mão. Atrás deles o motorista equilibrava as malas e esperava quieto eles entrarem logo.

- "Oh, eu jurava que iria abrir essa porta e ver você acompanhado do Naruto-kun." – o casal ouviu a voz sarcástica de Itachi vindo na porta de entrada recém aberta. – "Mas não é que você realmente trouxe uma mulher!".

- "Hello! Itachi!" – Sakura sorriu acenando para o mais velho, que a olhava como se somente o fato dela ser mulher era o suficiente, o que tranqüilizou muito a garota.

- "Hello! Sakura-san." – ele sorriu fraco para a namorada do irmão, que apesar do cabelo rosa - que com certeza ninguém ali esperava -, era incrivelmente linda. – "Como foi a viajem?" – deu passagem para os dois e mais o motorista com as malas entrarem.

- "Curta, Osaka a Tóquio não é nada comparado a Estados Unidos a Japão!" – exclamou ela, disposta a puxar uma conversa. E ao mesmo tempo não perdendo qualquer detalhe da casa maravilhosa que os Uchihas tinham.

É claro que ela cresceu em ambientes daqueles e tinha muito dinheiro no banco, mas ultimamente ela só viajava para países de terceiro mundo para fazer cirurgias em lugares arriscados e dormir em abrigos. Então tudo aquilo ainda estava sendo re-descoberto.

- "Eu passei por uma situação parecida quando visitei o Rio, no Brasil, com a Mogimi. É realmente horrível" – Sasuke, de inicio gostou de ver sakura bem recebida pelo irmão. Mas tudo parou de ser legal quando ela soltou a mão dele para entrar numa conversa suuper interessante sobre horas dentro de aviões.

- "Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san! Vocês chegaram!" – os três pararam – ou melhor, Itachi e Sakura pararam de falar e Sasuke parou com a cara de bunda. - e olharam para a recém chegada do banho Mogimi, usando uma calça jeans clara e um tomara que caia azul. A modelo correu em direção ao uchiha mais novo o recebendo com um abraço não correspondido e depois indo em direção a Sakura, que sorria de forma estranha. No meio do abraço, Mogimi aproximou a boca da orelha da rosada.

- "Eu nunca estive nos _states_ para eles." – sussurrou, as duas se separaram e Sakura concordou com a cabeça. – "Que tal nós irmos encontrar nossos sogro e sogra, Uzumaki-san?" – normalizou a voz e os quatro foram rumo ao júri final.

Em cada uma das mentes, uma idéia diferente. Em poucos segundos os dois Uchihas mais fodões da família iam ver as dois filhos uchihas mais brilhantes juntos e com suas namoradas não tão boas quanto aparentam, ou até melhor do que poderiam aparentar.

Na cabeça de Sakura eram formadas as diferentes rotas de fuga que ela poderia tomar caso Fugaku e Mikoto a reprovarem.

Mogimi só pensava em como poderia sair dessa historia sem perder o namorado.

Já Sasuke queria sair dali que qualquer jeito, mesmo que fosse expulso por causa do algodão doce punk dentro da mansão Uchiha.

Mas itachi estava quase transbordando ansiedade, todas as suas outras idas para aquela casa tinham sido um saco até agora, talvez com aquela americana de cabelo colorido as coisas mudassem um pouco.

De qualquer maneira, os dois Uchihas atrás daquela porta do escritório onde os esperavam só queria o bem dos seus filhinhos, não é mesmo?

* * *

_Oi gente! Demorei um pouco para atualizar, minhas provas começaram e eu fiquei sem internet por um tempo, o próximo capitulo sairá mais rápido._

_E mais uma coisa, MUITO OBRIGADO pelas reviews e o carinho com que elas foram escritas._

_Beijos, k._


	3. Algodão Doce

Após três leves batidas na porta e muito nervosismo por parte dos quatro. Uma amável mulher de cabelos pretos de vestido chique abriu a porta.

-"Olha só vocês, que saudade Sasuke-kun!" – disse ela dando um abraço no filho e logo depois um educado beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

Sakura ficou sem palavras, _aquilo_ era o demônio? E aquele senhor quieto atrás dela era o belzebu que Sasuke tanto temia? Piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza que aquele casal na sua frente era seu maior medo á um minuto atrás. Ou eles eram ótimos atores ou Sasuke tinha algum distúrbio mental.

- "Então Sakura, nunca imaginei que Sasuke conseguiria uma garota tão famosa como você." – a voz grossa de fugaku cortou seus pensamentos.

- "Ah, ele com certeza conseguiria melhor, mas eu estou muito feliz por ter me escolhido." – ela sorriu, enganchando o braço do "namorado" com o dela.

- "Por que você não toma um bom banho e se arruma? vamos todos jantar fora." – Mikoto colocou o braço no ombro de Sakura. – "venha, eu mesma vou te mostrar seu quarto" – enquanto as duas desapareciam pelo corredor Itachi, Mogimi e Sasuke encaravam Fugaku incrédulos.

- "O que?" – uma gota escorreu pela cabeça de cada um dos três olhando o Uchiha mais velho. – "isso é diferente, Sasuke." – Fugaku rolou os olhos pelo corredor e depois deu dois tapinhas no ombro do filho antes de tomar caminho para o seu próprio quarto. Aquele jovem não tinha idéia do que viria.

- "Será que eles não virão o cabelo dela é rosa?" – Itachi perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- "Quantos anos se precisa ter pra ficar caduco, Itachi?" – Sasuke olhou para o irmão, que deu de ombros, atrás dele Mogimi colocou a mão no rosto segurando o riso.

- "Então, Sakura-chan, Sasuke não é de falar muito não é?" – Mikoto sorriu para a rosada que andava ao seu lado pelos corredores da mansão.

- "Não é mesmo, mas pelo pouco que ele fala, parece que é muito importante para ele a opinião de vocês. A família." – Sakura devolveu com um sorriso doce e Mikoto a olhou de cima abaixo, ainda com o sorriso doce nos lábios.

- "Não é o que parece." – Sakura se surpreendeu, aquilo era uma indireta?

- "Acho que a senhora que olha muito superficialmente." –pararam em frente a uma porta de mogno escuro.

- "Sakura-chan, você tem algum vestido longo social para hoje? Eu posso te emprestar algum meu, é só pedir pra costureira solta-lo um pouquinho." – Mikoto abriu a porta do quarto – que agora se revelava uma suíte, muito luxuosa, por sinal. – as malas dela e se Sasuke já estavam vazias ao lado da cama e todas as roupas já se encontravam dentro do guarda-roupa.

- "Obrigada, mas eu tenho sim." – respondeu Sakura, começando a se irritar com as indiretas super diretas a ela e seu peso, que era bem ideal, tá bom.

- "Ótimo, use o mais ajeitadinho, ok?" – puxou o ok em um sotaque americano forçado.

- "Igualmente, e Mikoto-san, se você precisar de alguma ajuda..."

- "Com o que?" – a mais velha olhou para ela, com a mesma expressão de mulher adorável.

- "Ah... você sabe." – Sakura apontou para o seu próprio rosto. – "essa sua maquiagem..." – então ela viu o rosto da Uchiha se contorcer pela primeira vez e logo depois voltar ao normal.

- "Tudo bem, querida, eu me viro." – colocou a mão na maçaneta, deixando a entender que ela já iria embora. – "além do mais, sou alérgica a maquiagem barata." – fechou a porta e deixou Sakura ali, sozinha, e de boca aberta. Velha abusada!

- "Essa falsa!" – Sakura xingou sozinha e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, ela definitivamente devia ter se preparado melhor, roupas tradicionais, algumas seções com sua fonoaudióloga e um cabelo de gente normal.

- "Sakura." – Ouviu uma batida leve na porta e a voz de Mogimi.

- "Mogimi-san, entra aí." – Sakura se sentou na cama e viu a antiga amiga entrar e fechar a porta com cautela, deixando claro que estava ali escondida. – "quanto tempo."

- "Sakura-chan!" – abraçou a rosada. – "desculpe não manter contato, você sabe como é, eu não queria me encrencar com meu agente da condicional, mas agora já me liberaram." – Sakura sorriu em resposta. – "Os Uchiha's não sabem de nada, ninguém sabe, minha família gastou uma fortuna para isso não ir nem ao publico, nem a ninguém."

- "Tudo bem Mogi, pelo menos a sua família sabe." – Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

- "Você ainda não contou a eles?"

- "E nem vou. Por isso, por favor, vamos manter isso somente entre nós." – segurou as mãos da ruiva, que deu um sorriso triste. – "Acho melhor você ir, não vai se arrumar?"

- "Mas, eu estou arrumada." – Sakura percorreu os olhos pelo corpo de Mogimi, a única diferença de antes eram alguns colares no pescoço, uma bolsa Victor Hugo na altura do cotovelo e um sapato de salto alto, mas ela ainda estava de calça jeans. – "Nós vamos a uma lanchonete americana, para você se sentir mais a vontade, idéia da própria Mikoto, ela está tão dócil, acho que gostou de você Sakura-chan!"

* * *

- "Gostou, Sakura-chan?" – Sakura já tinha decidido que Mikoto era má, mas depois de ver Mogimi com roupa casual, e explicando que iriam a uma lanchonete minutos depois de ser orientada a usar vestido social Sakura havia tirado a conclusão de que ela era uma vaca, uma vaca velha e falsa.

- "Adorei." – mas acima de tudo, ela também era a mãe do seu namorado.

- "A rede de restaurantes Akimichi abriu faz pouco tempo esse lugar, querendo expandir os negócios." – Disse Fugaku, ela já tinha ouvido falar dos Akimichi, não só por que era uma filial de restaurantes tradicionais que arrancavam mil dólares de celebridades em um prato de comida, mas sim por que tinha estudado com o herdeiro de tudo isso quando pequena.

- "Eu ainda mantenho contado com Chouji, as vezes." – Sasuke virou para ela, imaginando seus pensamentos.

- "Eles também abriram um bar, mas..." – Fugaku apontou a esposa com a cabeça. Fugaku era um homem que gostava de beber, mas que também gostava da mulher - que por sua vez, não gostava do marido bebendo.

- "Quando voltamos do Rio com uma cachaça brasileira mamãe pirou." – Itachi segurou a mão da namorada, trocando risadinhas baixas enquanto lembravam do acontecimento.

- "Valeu a pena, aquilo sim é coisa para um Uchiha tomar." – Mikoto deu uma risada forçada, não se sentia a vontade falando sobre coisas tão pessoais – Um marido bebum, por exemplo. – na frente de Sakura.

O resto da noite foi um sonho, conversaram e - pelo menos na frente dos outros - Mikoto fingia gostar da nova integrante da família. Mas na saída, mamãe coruja fez questão de acrescentar no ouvido da rosada.

- "Deveria ter comido menos, está inchada." – e foi o suficiente para ela acordar. Sakura estava em uma guerra.

_- "Sakura-chan, não quer ir ao cabeleireiro comigo arrumar esse seu corte, ou pinta-lo, quem sabe?"_

_- "Sakura-chan, você vai comer tuuudo isso?"_

_- "O que será que Sasuke-kun viu em você, Sakura-chan?"_

_- "Aquela refúgios de pobres combinam tanto com você."_

_- "Faltou dinheiro para comprar o resto do tecido da sua saia, Sakura-chan?"_

_- "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

Já haviam se passado três dias.

Três dias de muitos comentários maldosos enquanto ninguém via, sorrisos amarelos e tolerância até demais por parte de Sakura. Fugaku ainda não tinha dito nada - e nem precisava – quando Sakura se encontrava sozinha com ele, mesmo que por poucos minutos, ele não falava nada e agia como se ela não estivesse ali. No inicio Sakura achou que era influencia de Mikoto, mas agora estava quase se convencendo de que era esse mesmo o jeito dele. Um pouco parecido com Sasuke, que sempre foi frio.

- "Sasuke-kun." – chamou, durante a noite Sasuke pegava um edredom e um travesseiro para dormir em um sofá perto da janela do quarto. – "está acordado?"

- "Agora estou. O que você quer?" – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou da cama, indo em direção ao sofá.

- "Não quer trocar de lugar comigo?" – sentou ao seu lado, Sasuke continuou imóvel e deitado de costas para ela. – "Sasuuuke."

- "Vá dormir, Sakura."

- "Não." – depois de um longo suspiro cansado, Sasuke abriu os olhos e se virou para namorada – temporária – mas ainda sua namorada. – "E-eu... eu acho que a sua mãe não gosta de mim." – mentiu Sakura, a verdade era que ela tinha _certeza absoluta_ de que a mãe dele não gostava dela.

- "Você não é exatamente o que ela tinha em mente." – ele se sentou e pela primeira vez dês de que ele a encontrou naquele aeroporto conseguiu sentir que aquela na sua frente era a Sakura de antes, de quando eram crianças.

- "É que.. é-ér" – o rosto da menina começou a se contorcer e os olhos ficaram molhados, foi o suficiente para ele ter mais certeza ainda de que ela continuava a mesma. – "eu vou estragar tuuudo!" – e se jogou no peito do namorado, chorando. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de abraçar ou sequer reagir, Sakura sabia que ele não o faria.

- "Sakura, vá dormir. Isso está me irritando, não gosto de atrapalhem meu sono." – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, eles estavam próximos, bem próximos, _muito _próximos. Ao contrario do que ele imaginava, ela desviou o olhar e deitou a cabeça no seu colo, ignorando o insulto e fechando os olhos.

- "Boa noite, Sasuke-kun." – mais um suspiro.

Sasuke encostou a cabeça do braço do sofá e fixou seu olhar no teto. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia assim.

De volta a sua realidade, ele lembrou das garotas que corriam atrás dele. Sakura sempre foi a mais dedicada, deixou um sorriso de canto escapar e colocou as mãos no cabelo dela, quando ainda estudavam juntos criaram um boato de que ele gostava de garotas de cabelo comprido, o que era verdade, até agora.

- "Sakura, está acordada?"

- "Hum..." – ela se contorceu ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo com que uma das alças do seu pijama descesse, deixando a mostra um sutiã preto que não combinava nada com ela.

- "Eu gosto de cabelos curtos."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke acordou com um bom humor incomum, o sol entrava pela janela e o lençol de fios egípcios cobria metade do seu corpo, a outra metade – a superior – se encontrava uma cabeleira rosa e um corpo pequeno jogado em cima do seu.

Sentiu-se um idiota por estar gostando daquilo, Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de quartos iluminados, não suportava lençóis de fios egípcios e odiava acordar com garotas grudadas deles, mas por algum motivo estava apreciando a presença daquela em especial. Quando Sakura pegou no sono na noite anterior, ele a carregou ate a cama e não resistiu à tentação de se deitar com ela, não por ela, mas sim por que não agüentava mais dormir em um sofá desconfortável como aquele.

Ok, quem estava enganando? Nunca existiria um sofá desconfortável na casa dos Uchihas, ainda mais com o temperamento da sua mãe e a cabeça dura do seu pai.

Fechou os olhos e decidiu: iria passar a manhã inteira na cama.

* * *

- "Ooook!" – Ouviu um gritinho estridente vindo da cozinha dos Uchihas. Não foi preciso o barulho de pratos quebrando – que vieram alguns segundos depois - para Sasuke se arrepender de dormir tanto a ponto de perder o "adorável" almoço em família.

Agora estavam os dois em puro jejum em plenas 2 horas da tarde.

Sakura tinha conseguido acordar com uma energia enorme para quem tinha ido chorar no ombro dele no meio na noite, levantou, tomou um banho demorado e ficou exibindo o anel de esmeralda, fazendo questão de inventar uma historia enorme e melosa de como o recebeu dele.

- "Sakura-sama! Nós cuidaremos da comida, n-não se preocupe!" – uma das empregadas da casa tentava ajudar Sakura a juntar os cacos no chão, o que estava meio difícil já que a rosada não estava aceitando ajuda nenhuma.

- "Não! Eu vou fazer almoço para mim e para o Sasuke-kun e depois uma sobremesa bem gostosa para agradar os pais dele!" – Logo depois do anuncio determinado de Sakura, conseguiu ver três empregadas sendo empurradas pela rosada para fora da cozinha, os mordomos e seguranças espalhados por ali que viram a cena seguraram a risada, antes daquela garota eles nunca imaginariam um momento tão informal dentro da mansão.

Mogimi Tinha ido ao salão de beleza com Mikoto, que tinha acabado de desistir de mudar o visual extravagante de Sakura, a solução foi mudar de vitima. Fugaku estava escondido no escritório revisando alguns papéis junto com Itachi, provavelmente só sairiam de lá se alguém o chamasse.

- "O clima da casa muda quando Sakura-sama está aqui. Fica tão agradável." – as três empregadas cochicharam trocando sorrisos cômicos enquanto ouviam Sakura soltar alguns palavrões.

- "TCHARÃM!" – Sasuke olhou a comida na sua frente com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

- "Ramen instantâneo?" – segurou os hashis e cutucou, pelo menos com isso não haveria risco de má digestão ou qualquer outra coisa ruim que a comida caseira de Sakura poderia fazer a seres humanos.

- "Desculpe Sasuke-kun, parece que eu perdi o jeito mesmo." – ele desviou o olhar dela para a louça empilhada na pia, a cor marrom denunciava que ela também tinha mexido com chocolate.

Quando terminou de comer, sentiu os olhos verdes da garota pousarem sobre ele de um jeito sapeca.

- "O que você aprontou?" – Um potinho colorido e redondo foi depositado na sua frente, dentro, uma gosma marrom balançava parecendo ter vida própria. – "não vou comer isso."

- "Sasuuke-kuun!" – ela se debruçou na mesa, juntando as mãos e curvando os lábios para baixo em sinal de aborrecimento. Sasuke olhou de Sakura para gosma e de gosma para Sakura.

Nhack.

- "Urgn..." – Sasuke engoliu tudo de uma vez, seu rosto mudou de branco para azul e passou por alguns tons de verde. Estendeu o potinho na direção da namorada. – "mais."

- "Nyaah!" – Sakura rodopiou de felicidade e despejou mais... "_gosma_" no pote colorido de Sasuke. Só então notou Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi e Mogimi na porta da cozinha olhando tudo incrédulos. Provavelmente tinham chegado do salão de beleza a pouco tempo e elas mesmas tinham chamados Itachi e Fugaku.

Se até Sasuke, que odiava doces tinha gostado daquilo, tinha que ser muito bom.

Né?

- "Itadakimasu!" – Sakura olhou atentamente os cinco, colherada por colherada comer sua sobremesa. Viu o rosto dos presentes, menos o de Sasuke – que já tinha passado esse estágio – mudar de cor várias vezes e os olhos se apertarem.

- "Mais." – falaram os cinco.

Quando Sakura resolveu comer, chegou a conclusão de que não tinha gostado nenhum pouco da sobremesa, estava amarga e com um gosto estranho. Não esperava menos, no meio da receita Sakura se perdeu e simplesmente foi adicionando tudo que via pela frente, pelo menos os Uchihas tinham gostado.

- "Cof." – todos se viraram para Fugaku, que tentava disfarçar a tosse sem nenhum sucesso. Ficando vermelho e com uma careta estranha no rosto – "cof cof cof COF COF COF COF!"

- "KAMI-SAMA VOCÊ ENVENENOU A COMIDA DO MEU MARIDO!" – Mikoto foi ate ele, que gesticulava desesperado.

- "QUEEEEEEE? EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!" – Sakura levantou do lugar, apontando a colher para Mikoto.

- "Meu pobre marido, morto por esse algodão doce maluco e insolente!" – segurou as mãos de Fugaku, que se mostrou mais desesperado ainda.

- "A-algodão doce insolente?" – o rosto de Sakura ferveu. – "Se fosse para envenenar eu envenenaria a sua comida e não a dele!"

- "Sasuke! Você vai deixar sua namorada falar assim com a sua mãe logo depois de matar seu pai?" – Sasuke ficou olhando as duas trocarem insultos e Itachi se encolheu junto com Mogimi.

- "É perigoso Mogi-chan!"

Sasuke soltou um suspiro cansado, comeu mais uma colherada da gosma mesmo com sua mãe gritando que tinha um super veneno que deixava as pessoas malucas e com cabelos rosas. Se aproximou do pai e deu um tapinha nas suas costas.

Glup.

Todos se viraram para o mais velho em silencio, que já se tranqüilizada e respirava normalmente.

- "Acho que me engasguei com alguma coisa." – tombo geral.

- "TÁ VENDO SUA COBRA? EU NÃO ENVENENEI NINGUEM!" – Sakura gritou e Mikoto se descabelou de raiva.

- "MAS ESTAVA PLANEJANDO NÉ SUA LADRA DE FILHOS!" – Apontou o dedo indicador – com a manicure de acabamento impecável. – para o rosto da rosada e saiu da cozinha bufando.

Silêncio.

- "Sakura, onde está o seu anel?" – uma gota apareceu na cabeça do Uchiha mais novo, e no melhor anime style possível soltou um "heh!" para o pai. – "você está me devendo um anel."

Mais silêncio.

- "hahahaha" – ouviram a risada de Itachi, que abraçado com Mogimi mais ao fundo, não tinha se atrevido a dizer nenhuma palavra. – "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Levemente os lábios de Uchiha Fugaku se curvaram e ele se juntou o primogênito com uma risada torta e sem graça, o máximo que seu jeito frio o permitiria. Logo, Sakura e Mogimi soltaram risadas altas e gostosas, acompanhando.

Ainda quieto,Sasuke se permitiu sorrir divertido, enquanto se servia de mais gosma.

* * *

_Simplesmente esqueci dos meus afazeres de otaku, me desculpem! _

_Aproveitem! Prometo lembrar de vocês, ainda mais se acharem que a fic está boa, isso me incentiva a escrever :3_


End file.
